Black Moon Hunters
by Aroon
Summary: On his run from the Dursleys Harry got attacked by something. After this his life changed dramatically. Warning: CP
1. Bite me!

**Harry Potter and the Black Moon Hunters**

**Prolog**

_Harry ran like hell. He knew it was stupid to run away. It was as stupid as blowing up his aunt. Harry was sure he would get expelled from Hogwarts for that. He wondered how he had lost it that easily. Hogwarts was his only home and now he would lose it for good. _

_Maybe he could go to the Weasleys, but then, why should they take him in? Just because he was Ron's friend?_

_No, he had to run and that as far and as fast as he could, but finally Harry got out of breath. He stopped gasping and held his stinging side. He looked around, but it was pitch black. No moon in sight, just some lonely stars. The road he had come from was unlit, and led into the unknown._

_Suddenly Harry heard a rustling noise nearby. He turned around starring into the darkness, trying to make out something, but I was useless. Then he heard a whimper._

"_Hedwig?" Harry asked. He had freed his owl right before he fled the Dursleys. His snowy owl hadn't been happy, being woken so rudely, but she had understood fast and then swept out of the window._

_The rustling sound was heard again, but this time Harry thought he heard steps, too. Harry's heart was hammering fast. The boy drew his wand and prepared himself for an attack. As he finally got attacked though, it happened that fast, that Harry had no time to react._

**Chapter one: Bite me!**

"Harry!" a high pitched voice called out. Harry winced but then he found his arms full of a girl with curly brown hair.

"H'mione!" the boy croaked fighting for air.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hermione asked releasing her missed friend again.

"I ran away." Harry answered simply.

Hermione stepped back and looked at the boy with a critical eye. After looking up and down she finally said: "You look horrible! What happened?"

"Slow down, Mione. Let me say _hello_ to Harry, will you?" a red haired boy Harry's age demanded.

"Hi, Ron!" Harry greeted his friend.

"Hi, Harry. Cool hairstyle, how long are you planning to let it grow?"

Harry smiled nervously but didn't answer. He beckoned his friends to sit down at a table in the corner of the pub. They ordered three butterbeers and some sandwiches, before Ron and Hermione started with their questioning.

"So. Since when are you here at the Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione started.

"Since yesterday," Harry replied taking a big gulp of his butterbeer trying to calm his nerves. He didn't know why he felt that restless. He found himself starring at Hermione's neck. Then he shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. Luckily his friends didn't notice his inner turmoil.

Ron told Harry that the ministry had been in an uproar since they realized that Harry had vanished.

"Yeah I know. I talked with Fudge yesterday. He seemed to be very relieved that he finally found me. Although it was more Tom who informed him that I was here, but never mind."

"You look so tired," Hermione said concerned.

"Well, I am."

"Do you want to lay down a bit? We can talk later," Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, "I had enough sleep. It can't be that. I don't know what's wrong. Guess that's just an aftereffect. I mean, I spend a whole week in the wilderness."

"Maybe you should see a healer," Hermione suggested.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "I will, when it doesn't get better."

"But Harry," Ron started, "Why didn't you come back earlier?"

"I was… kind of… erm… lost. I fled my relatives in a blind run. And then it was dark and… I don't know… everything was so strange," Harry tried to explain.

"So… how did you finally find your way?" his friend wanted to know.

"Well, that was strange, too. I thought I saw a big black dog and pulled out my wand and then suddenly a triple-decker bus materialized out of nowhere in front of me. The conductor told me, they would bring me where ever I wish to go, and so I landed here", Harry explained everything.

Hermione frowned thinking, while Ron's eyes lit up, "The Nightbus? Wow, I always wished to ride that bus one day."

"No." Harry said vehemently, "Believe me; you do _not_ want to ride that bus!" At Ron's big eyes Harry explained how uncomfortable his ride was.

"May I ask what happened, that you ran away?" Hermione asked finally. This question was burning in her head since the start of their talk.

Harry sighed, and then he told them, that he accidentally blew up his aunt, just because she said some rude things. He told them how sure he was that they would kick him out of Hogwarts and how surprised he was that he: not only was still allowed to go to the school, but also got the permission to stay here in the Leaky Cauldron at the expense of the ministry. After the fiasco with Dobby the year before Harry really didn't understand the actions of the ministry.

"I'm sure that's because of Sirius Black," Ron tried to explain.

"I heard a bit about him, but what's the big deal?" Harry wondered.

"Well, he broke out of Azkaban. Nobody ever was able to do that, because of the Dementors there. They drive the occupants insane," Ron explained.

"So how did Black do that?" Harry wanted to know.

"That's the question!" Ron said looking mystified.

-oxo-

Harry stayed the last week before the new school year started at the Leaky Cauldron. He rarely left his room and when he did, then at night, when it was dark outside. The sunlight caused him a headache. His whole body felt weird. He was always hungry although he ate enough and he felt so tired. He slept nearly the whole day. It was as if he was missing something badly, but he didn't know what that could be.

His friends were shocked when they saw Harry a week later at Kings Cross.

"Harry? You look awful? Do you have problems with sleep?" Hermione wanted to know.

Harry just shook his head tiredly and let himself sink into the cushion of the train's seat closing his eyes again. He slept at the whole trip to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron didn't dare to wake him up until it was time to change into the school uniforms.

Harry looked a tad better as they reached Hogsmead. As they left the train and went to the carriages Harry stopped abruptly wrinkling his nose in disgust, "What the hell smells that awful?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged bewildered looks. "What do you mean, mate?" Ron asked.

"Don't you smell that? It's like rotten meat," Harry said nauseated. The nearer Harry got to the carriages the more awful it smelled. "How can you _not_ smell it?"

As they finally reached the castle Harry fled the carriage. Ron looked puzzled and Hermione frowned deeply in thought.

-oxo-

At the welcome speech Harry felt asleep again and just woke as the meal appeared. Hungrily he dug into the food. The variety of dishes was big, but Harry was just interested in the steaks. Like an animal Harry burrowed his teeth into the bloody and juicy meat unaware of the shocked looks of his classmates.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione finally asked with a disgusted expression.

Harry looked up and then down at his hands, realizing that he held the steak in his fingers. "Erm…," he mumbled.

Meanwhile Professor McGonagall was also on her way towards Harry. "Mr. Potter!" she said shocked and angry, "Never before have I seen such unsavory behavior. Ten points from Gryffindor for… barbaric manners at the dining table."

Harry gulped; everybody in the Great Hall was looking at him now. He opened his fingers and let the meat fall down onto his plate. Then he took his silverware and started eating again, this time in a more civilized manner.

After finishing three steaks his stomach was full, but he still felt kind of hungry. Harry sighed hopelessly. What was wrong with him, he wondered one more time.

-oxo-

On their way to the Gryffindor tower Harry noticed an odor, which could only belong to one person. Harry growled angrily and said without turning around, "What is it Malfoy?"

Hermione and Ron swirled around and indeed there was Malfoy just a few steps behind. Slowly Harry turned around, too. Dangerously he glared at the blond boy. Draco stood routed to the spot and simply stared back.

Draco knew that something had happened to the green-eyed Gryffindor. He recognized the signs he was seeing, but he couldn't really believe it. So he starred in wonder and watched Harry approaching.

"I asked you, what you want. Staring at me the whole night?" Harry asked with a low growl.

Draco shook his shoulders "Why not."

"That brave without your goons around to protect you?" Harry said and stepped around the other boy like a wild animal before attacking. Finally Harry stopped in front of Draco and sucked in the air which was full of Draco's body odor. It was new to Harry to smell someone that clearly.

Draco thought he knew what was in front of him and he wondered if it was a good idea to provoke Harry, but he couldn't step back either. He was too curious if he was really right about the other boy.

Harry started circling Draco again, growling discontented. "What do you want to prove, just standing there? Did you lose a bet?"

Ron and Hermione starred at the scene before them unable to decide what they should do. They didn't understand what possessed their friend and therefore didn't know if they should help Harry or just wait.

"What do _you_ want to prove wolfing down your food like an animal?" Draco returned the question.

"My eating habits are none of your damn business." Harry hissed.

"Eating habits? It's your habit to behave like a predator? Oh… I forgot… you are a Gryffindor, right? A lion, yes? But then I wonder why your head of house took points from you."

Harry shook his head in an attempt to clear his head. He was so furious. He wanted to shut Malfoy up; he wanted to hurt him… to bite him. Then he shook his head again, why would he want to bite Malfoy?

Draco realized that Harry was fighting with himself. His own heart beat doubled in excitement and fear. "What?" he taunted "Don't you want to attack?"

Harry sharply looked at Draco; he pulled his chin up and bared his teeth. Ron and Hermione didn't understand what was happening, but Draco knew what it meant, it was a threatening gesture. The blond knew he should stop provoking, or Harry would lose it. On the other side Draco was too excited over his new findings to think things through, and so he went on.

He whispered, so just Harry could hear him, "Bite me and you are mine!"

Harry jumped forward and closed his hands around Malfoy's throat. He starred at the pale skin on the boy's neck and found himself nearly unable to resist. Then he froze. He heard footsteps and a new smell reached his nose. Draco and Harry turned their heads at the same time.

Again Ron and Hermione wondered what was happening until they saw that someone turned around the corner, froze for a moment and then approached very fast with black ropes billowing behind.

"Mr. Potter. What do you think are you doing?" asked Professor Snape with a demanding voice.

Harry looked back at Malfoy realizing that his hands were still around Malfoy's throat. He released the blond and stepped back with an irritated growl.

"Professor, I think he is-" Draco started excited, but Professor Snape stopped him midsentence.

"Mr. Malfoy, go to your dormitory and stay there. Same goes to you, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." While Professor Snape gave his orders he fixed Harry with a stern glare. The boy glared back angrily.

"But, Sir" Draco started one more time only to get interrupted again, "You will learn soon enough, if you are right."

Draco sighed and finally left, but not without casting glances over his shoulder back to Harry and the professor.

"Come along, Mr. Potter!" Professor Snape commanded, but he received just another growl. Losing his patience, the professor grabbed the boy's upper arm and dragged him along. Harry tried to get free but it was it vein, the professor had an iron grip on him.

"Let me go!" Harry hissed. This time it was Professor Snape who growled.

Ignoring the struggling boy in his grip he rant to himself, "Incapable, stupid pack. Always making such a fuss and then missing the right moment. Where had they been? How could they let this happen?"

As they reached Professor Snape's office, Professor Snape released the boy's arm and pushed him inside.

"Sit!" he ordered while he took a seat behind his desk.

Unsure and a bit confused Harry complied.

"How long is it ago?" Professor Snape asked stapling his fingers together.

Puzzled Harry looked up, not understanding what the professor wanted to know.

"Potter, do not try my patience. How long is it, since you got bitten?"

"Bitten?" Harry repeated getting nervous, "I'm not bitten."

"No? You think you are acting completely normal? You are not hungry and unable to still your hunger?" Professor Snape asked.

The frightened look the professor received was a good enough answer, but the boy refused to acknowledge that. "I was in the wilderness for a week; that left marks!" he tried to defend himself.

"Who are kidding? You lived a whole week at the Leaky Cauldron at the expense of the ministry. I believe you had enough time to recover from your adventure. Now tell me, when did you get bitten."

"I'm not…" Harry started once more, but stopped midsentence as Professor Snape jumped to his feet, strode around the desk, approached the boy and pushed Harry's head ruggedly to the side to get a look at the boy's neck. "Hey!" Harry cried, but the professor ignored the protest. He found two red dots at the base of Harry's neck which hadn't heeled completely.

"Hmm…" the professor hummed as he studied the biting marks. "He didn't finish."

"Finish? Who? What are you talking?" Harry asked irritated.

Professor Snape released the boy again and retook his seat before he said, "You have a biting mark on your neck. Do you have any ideas how it got there?"

Harry glared once again. "I got attacked by a snake!" he said sullen.

"No, Potter. I don't think so. That's not the mark of a snake."

"It _was_ a snake!" Harry insisted.

"Don't play games. I know you drool over blood," Professor Snape replied.

"NO!"

"You know, you will die if you don't drink some in time."

"I DON'T DRINK BLOOD. I'M NOT A VAMPIRE!" Harry screamed enraged and desperately at the same time.

"Yes, you are!"


	2. Drink!

_**Drink!**_

Harry shook his head vehemently. He sat on the stool with his knees pulled up, lightly rocking his body and whispering to himself "I'm no vampire. I'm no vampire."

Professor Snape was in the next room preparing something and after a short while he came back and put a goblet down onto the table next to the boy. Harry looked up as a nearly irresistible smell reached his nostrils. He blinked surprised and then asked "What's that?"

"A special pepper up potion," was the simple reply.

Suspiciously Harry cast a glance into the goblet and noticed the color was red, more precisely blood-red. "Is this…?" Harry asked without finishing his sentence.

"Yes, Potter. You need it!" Professor Snape insisted.

"No!" Harry said and pushed the goblet away, pulling a disgusted face.

"Stop this nonsense and drink!" Severus growled angrily.

"NO!" Harry yelled stubbornly "I'm not going to drink bl… blood!"

Severus lowered his body at Harry's eyelevel and fixed the boy with an angry glare. "You will die, if you don't drink that."

Harry crossed his arms still looking defiant "Then I will die!"

Professor Snape hissed enraged. He stood up again and paced the room. "Don't be stupid, Potter. You are not the first and you will not be the last one who got bitten by a wild vampire. So take this goblet and drink!"

Harry just shook his head and turned away from the potion.

"Like it or not, you are going to drink tonight one way or the other. It's up to you, but rest assured dying is no option, as long as I can help it. I need to contact the headmaster and Madam Pomfrey now." With these words Severus turned to the fireplace and crouched down.

-x-

"Severus, my boy, what is the matter?" Albus asked as soon as he entered Severus' office with the mediwitch at his heals.

"It's about Potter!" Severus said with a growling undertone he couldn't keep out of his voice.

"Harry?" Albus asked surprised and his eyes automatically wandered over to the boy next to Severus desk. "What's the problem?"

"He got bitten!" Severus explained.

"I didn't" argued Harry back.

Albus looked back at Severus, "If you say '_bitten'_, you mean…?"

"A vampire. Yes, Albus, Harry Potter got bitten by a vampire. Do I really need to spell this out?" Severus ranted.

While Madam Pomfrey gasped, Albus just pulled up his hands saying "There is no need to yell with me. How bad is it?" he asked and turned towards Harry again. The boy was sitting on his stool with crossed arms and starring holes into the surface of the table.

"How bad it is?" Severus repeated stunned at Albus calm behavior. "I don't know. Tell me. How bad is it when the savior of the world transforms into a vampire?"

"Couldn't it have been something else?" Albus asked.

"It was a snake!" Harry didn't miss the opportunity to say.

Albus looked from Harry to Severus with raised eye brows. "Couldn't it have been just a snake?"

Severus barely resists the urge to strangle the man before him. "We are not talking about possibilities," he hissed angrily. "We are talking about the fact that Harry. Potter. Got. Bitten. By. A. Vampire! There is no doubt, or are you questioning my experience?"

"No, of course not," Albus said and sighed.

"You know what it means," Severus went on, "He cannot go back. He needs to get under control. If the ministry gets wind of this, Potter will be dead."

Harry growled angrily as he listed at the two adults already making plans about him like he wasn't even there. Sheer rage was pulsing through his blood stream. Neither Albus nor Severus seemed to notice that.

"Do you think it is that bad?" Albus asked worried.

Severus snorted at the comment "Potter was always easy to enrage. Now, with the drives of a vampire he will be a danger to his friends as well as to himself. He needs to be kept away from everyone for at least a week. He needs to learn self control and discipline. You saw the boy at the Great Hall, he ate like an animal."

"I'm sure Harry will not hurt someone."

Severus arched an eyebrow at that. Never before had the headmaster questioned his actions in that way. "Not intentionally, no, but he will not have himself under control. Just half an hour ago he nearly bit Mr. Malfoy."

Albus paled at that. It was so hard for him to imagine Harry harming someone else.

"So he needs to be isolated?" Albus asked sighing deeply as he finally realize what had happened and what consequences had to follow. Now he understood Severus anger, and knowing the history of these two boys it was clear, it will not stay by _just a week_.

"Yes" Severus said noticing the headmaster's final awareness of the situation. "He is dangerous right now."

This last sentence let Harry loose it completely. How dare this bat talk about him in such a way? With a supernatural jump, Harry landed on Severus and pulled the man with him to the floor. Then he exposed his growing canine teeth and with a quick movement he buried his now fangs into the soft skin at Severus base of the neck. Greedily he started to drink but then he froze as realization caught up with him. His professor was right. He was a wild animal without any control over his body. Harry was suddenly undetermined what to do. His mind was screaming to stop but his body longed for the sweet, tasty blood.

"Don't you dare to stop now. Go on!" Severus growled in a low voice and so Harry started to drink again, feeling more alive than in the last days, even more alive as he ever felt in his life. Pure love of life was suddenly pulsing through his whole body.

Then Harry stopped again terrified. What for the world was he doing? He had bitten his Professor. Frightened he sat up. With the back of his hand he stroke over his chin to wipe away the tingling drop of blood and noticed his big fangs. In panic he tried to stand up but he stumbled and fell back on the floor. His eyes were searching for an escape. _This isn't real_ he tried to convince himself. _This is not happening_.

"Harry calm down," said Madam Pomfrey as she realized the boy was working himself into a panic attack, but Harry had no ears for anybody but himself. He looked at Professor Snape and realization hit him again. "I'm a monster," he whispered. "A blood sucking monster."

He watched dazed as his professor finally sat up und pointed at the still untouched goblet at the desktop. Madam Pomfrey snatched it and gave it to Severus, who downed its content in a few big gulps. Then the mediwitch conjured a cloth and pressed it at Severus' wound. The man hissed and then waved her hand away.

"Don't concern yourself about me. Check the boy!" he growled.

Harry in the meantime was with his back against the wall struggling to breathe. As Madam Pomfrey approached him he shook his head wildly and pulled his hands up. "Don't!" he pleaded just above a whisper.

"I need to check your vital signs!" Madam Pomfrey explained, but again Harry just shook his head.

Professor Snape finally stood up again and as he turned towards the boy, Harry cast at him a look of raw panic before his eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled to the floor unconscious.

"Brilliant!" Severus murmured, then sat down and watched Madam Pomfrey doing her work.

Finally Albus shook himself out of his silent shock. "Are you okay?" he asked Severus.

"Oh yes, I'm looking forward to the next weeks. They are going to be like holidays," he answered sarcastically.

Albus nodded his head and sighed. Then it grew silent until Madam Pomfrey finished checking the boy.

"Harry is okay, for now. He will sleep until tomorrow, but he didn't drink enough. He still will need a pepper up potion until the next new moon. He will feel tired again in about a week, I guess. He is extremely thin. See that he eats enough."

"I will. Thank you!" Severus answered and then stood up and gathered the boy into his arms, to bring him into his private quarters.

Severus had already helped a lot of wild vampires, but he was sure Potter was going to be his biggest challenge. Though, as hard as it was going to be, he was not going to give up. He never gave up one of his charges, no matter who it was.

Deep in thoughts he carried Harry into his guest room. There he put Harry on the bed and pulled of the boy's shoes. A wink with his wand later Harry's clothes transformed into more comfortable pajamas and with a last glance back Severus left the room and walked into his office. He took out a glass and a bottle of Scotch. He filled the glass and then let himself fall into the chair behind his desktop.

Starring into space Severus remembered the last wild vampire he trained. Alex Flamings, he was in his seventh year now and an excellent student. He had got bitten in the summer after his second year. He also had been very difficult to tame, but in the end Severus had managed, after the boy had gotten into a blood bond with one of his new friends.

And then there had been Elizabeth Winterbourne. She had got bitten during Christmas break in her third year. She had been like a Harpy for some time.

Severus smiled to himself; Miss Winterbourne had grown into a fine lady. She had finished Hogwarts last term and had gotten a scholarship from a university in France.

Still in school were actually eight vampires plus Severus himself, and they all have themselves under control and were no danger to anybody. They all had at least one partner, except of Draco. He refused to get into a blood bond with anybody till now. Draco was in a family blood bond with his father and during school year he just drank Severus' special pepper-up potions.

Draco had got bitten by his father on his tenth birthday on his own will. The young Malfoy was one of very few who choose to live the life of a vampire.

Severus also had grown up in an old vampire family. It was tradition to give the newborn baby the blood of the mother instead of the milk. Severus had grown up like a vampire and at the age of seven he had got bitten by his mother and had transformed finally into a real vampire.

In old vampire families it was common to form family blood bonds between siblings or parents. To bite someone who was not family was like soiling the family blood. The punishment of such an act was expulsion from the family.

These disowned vampires, also called wild vampires, were the most dangerous sort, because without the blood bond of the family they were in need of blood of someone else and in their blood lust they started attack innocent people.

These wild vampires were the reason why the ministry had started to hunt down vampires. The ministry imprisoned or even killed all vampires they found regardless if it was a wild and therefore dangerous vampire or a vampire with a blood bond and completely harmless. In this blind hunt many old vampire families were attacked.

Severus had lost his family that way. He had been in his last year in Hogwarts as the family had gotten hunted down and killed. If Severus wouldn't have been in school he also would have been dead by now, but so he was the last member of the ancient Prince bloodline.

His anger at the ministry that time had been nearly boundless. He had hoped as a death eater he would be able to take revenge, but he had found out, that the ethical principles of the Prince family were deep-rooted inside him and he was unable to crucify, torture or murder. His cry for help had been answered by Albus Dumbledore.

He had given Severus the job of the potions professor and together they had born the idea to help and train young wild vampires. Severus had made it to his life-task to tell them about the traditions of the Prince family and teach them how they could control their blood lust with a partner in a blood bond. This way, wild vampires changed into harmless vampires and learned how to stay hidden between normal people without being a danger to anybody.

Severus sighed deeply and took a small sip from his glass. Potter will going to be a real challenge, he just knew it. He wondered how long it will take until the strong headed boy will accept what he was. Knowing Potter the boy will have a hard time with that. Being _a blood sucking monster_ as he called himself will not sit fine with his hero-complex.

After a second sip Severus wondered who would match as a partner for Potter and his mind automatically wandered to Draco. The blond already showed a great deal of interest, but Severus was sure that it would be impossible to get these two boys together.

On the other hand it was far too early to bonder about that. This stupid boy unknowingly decided to bond himself to Severus with his bite.

Severus gulped down the rest of his drink and then put the bottle and glass away again. _Yes, Potter, no Harry, will be a hard task._

_AN: As you noticed, 'my' vampires are not as in twilight, already death creatures who do not breath or eat or sleep. They are more like JKR werewolves. It's just a curse running through their vein._


	3. The Club

_**The Club**_

"But I was right, wasn't I?" Draco asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Still a bit angry at the blond boy, Severus growled, "Yes, you were right."

"Then, why can't I see him?" Draco whined, but shut his mouth as soon as he saw the glare Severus was shooting at him.

"Harry is not ready for visitors. Why are you suddenly interested? I thought you hated each other."

Draco sighed, "I don't hate him. I just can't stand his friends. Besides, it was Harry who refused to take my hand of friendship, so I showed him what it means to be against me, but I do not hate him!"

"That's good to hear. Harry will need every help he can get."

"So, it's Harry now?" Draco noted.

Severus just growled in return.

"What? Did you need to spoon feed him the potion?" Draco asked amused.

Severus snorted at that. Maybe he should have done that. "No. Harry didn't take the potion."

Draco frowned in puzzlement. "He did not... but…?" Suddenly Draco's eyes snapped to Severus neck and sure enough, there were two faint red dots, barely noticeable, but clear enough for one who knew what to look for. "He bit you?"

Another growl was his only response.

"But I don't understand. You could have stopped him, couldn't you? So why did you let him? I thought you wanted to stay objective."

"I cannot explain my own actions. It just felt… right at that moment," Severus finally admitted.

"Do you regret it?" was Draco's next question.

"Yes and no. I fear Harry will not be very happy about that."

"We don't know much about Harry, I mean not really. Maybe he will accept it."

"Yes and Merlin is still living. This is Harry Potter we are talking about. No, as soon as he is ready I will give him free for one of you," Severus said.

"You are sure? You haven't bonded yourself for a very long time, don't you miss it?" Draco asked in a soft voice.

"That's irrelevant," Severus answered harshly. "Harry bonded to me accidentally, he will not accept it."

Draco sighed. "Can I help you in any way?"

"Tell the others that we will have a meeting this afternoon. They need to be informed."

"And Harry? Will he attend?"

"No. I doubt this would be a good idea. Maybe the next time, depending on how he is coming to terms with this new situation."

-xox-

Harry slept through the whole morning. Severus had only one class that day in which Madam Pomfrey kept an eye on the sleeping boy while he was teaching.

Rumors about Harry were already spreading round, but nobody knew what happened to the boy. The Gryffindors were concerned. Ron and Hermione were really worried. Harry had been acting very strange the past evening and Professor Snape had looked very angry as he had dragged Harry away.

"Where do you think is Harry?" asked Ron on his way to History of Magic. "Do you think Snape got him expelled?"

"Oh, don't be stupid Ron. Why should he do that?" Hermione said, but she wasn't so sure herself. She was at the Hospital Wing this morning and all the beds were empty. "I'm sure he will get help. Harry had been looking awful lately."

"Mione?" Ron asked after a while.

"What?"

"Well… did you notice that Harry looked very pale yesterday? His skin looked a lot like Snape's and Malfoy's."

"Yes, I noticed. But neither Professor Snape nor Malfoy are acting like animals. So I don't think that there is any connection. Harry is probably just ill, or something. Maybe he is in St. Mungo's?" Hermione guessed.

"Yeah. Maybe. He was acting really strange," Ron agreed finally.

-oxo-

As Harry woke up, he laid completely still. He had no idea where he was, or what time it was, but he had the strong feeling that he wasn't alone. He could hear someone breathe and he could smell another person. To be precise he could smell Snape. He knew without opening his eyes that the professor was sitting a distance of three meters away from him and was reading a newspaper. Yes, it was definitely a newspaper. The smell of printing ink was more than clear, as was the rustling noise of a turning page.

"Finally awake?" asked Severus, as he noticed the change of breathing of his young charge.

Harry jerked at the sudden voice and then slowly opened his eyes. There was no reason to fake sleep anymore. Professor Snape sat in an armchair by the fire, inter-folding the Daily Prophet he had read and then slowly turning around.

Harry gulped. He had no idea what he should say. He probably should apologize, but what would it change? 'Hell, I have bitten a teacher. Snape has every right to expel me!' he thought in horror. As Harry remembered his attack, he also remembered these enormous fangs he suddenly had. Unconsciously, his hand reached to his mouth, but all he could feel was is chin.

Severus watched the boy intently as he took note of every move and watched Harry's change of facial features, especially the boy's eyes, which revealed what was going on in his mind.

"They are back to normal," explained Severus, as he saw Harry's hand moving towards his chin. "The fangs grew just for the bite."

Harry nodded, but it didn't stop him from licking with his tongue over his teeth to make sure that everything is back to normal.

"I think we have much to discuss." Severus said as he stood and walked over to Harry's bed. He slowly lowered himself in the chair next to the bed but before Severus' bottom touched the seat of the chair Harry began to speak.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"In my quarters."

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"For your own safety."

Harry frowned, wondering what that meant. Snape didn't sound like he would want to throw Harry out of Hogwarts. A bit lost, Harry looked out of the window, but then he turned back to his professor. "What time is it?"

"It's four in the afternoon."

"What? My classes! I have to go to my-"

"No, you do not!" Severus interrupted and kept Harry from getting up.

"But-"

"No buts. Did you forget what happened yesterday?" Severus asked in a stern voice.

Harry's eyes grew larger, but then he hung his head and whispered, "No."

After a long silence Harry asked in a low voice, "What's going to happen to me? Are you going to expel me?"

"No, of course not."

"But I bit you," Harry said nearly soundless.

"Yes you did and I'm sure you realize that you are in no condition to attend classes right now. In the following days you will learn to accept what you are and how you handle the new situation. You will learn to control yourself and your emotions and most important your drives. This is not a game, Harry, and I insist on obedience. There is no room for mistakes, because every wrong move could be the last for you, me and the rest of us."

Harry nodded frowning. Thinking Snape's words over, his eyes grew large again, "Rest of us? There are more?"

"Indeed."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"You?"

"I think, that is more than obvious, otherwise you wouldn't be here in my quarters."

After a short silence Harry asked once more, "Luna?"

"Yes."

Harry gulped, "More? Who else? Are there even Gryffindors?"

"Harry, there are vampires every now then in all of the houses. Right now you are the only Gryffindor, as Jack Bailey finished his seventh year last summer."

Harry nodded again. Although it was kind of comforting to know that he wasn't alone, he still didn't want to accept, that he was someone else now. "I don't want all this."

"I know that you didn't choose this, but that is a fact you have to accept. You are a vampire now."

"No," Harry shook his head wildly, "I refuse."

"You cannot refuse. You need to learn to control yourself and your drive for blood, or they will control you."

"I have no drive for blood!" Harry suddenly argued.

"No? So it was your full intention to bite me?"

"No!" Harry replied shocked, and then he hung his head once again. He did bite the professor, there was no denial. And the thought that this could happen with Ron or Hermione was frightening, but Harry could not see himself as a vampire. He couldn't imagine doing this again.

"Come with me!" Severus finally said and cut through Harry's thoughts.

A bit unsure the boy slipped out of the bed. Looking down Harry noticed that he was wearing a set of pyjamas from the Hospital Wing. "Where are my things?"

"They are still in the Gryffindor tower. I will send a house elf to receive them later. Come along now!"

"But where are we going, I'm still in pyjamas," Harry asked embarrassed.

"Just my study. Don't worry."

-o-

Severus let Harry sit by his desktop while he went to one of the shelves filled with different books. He didn't search very long. In fact he knew exactly where the book was, he was looking for. With one precise hand movement he grabbed it and went towards the nervous looking boy. "Here. Read!"

"What's that?" Harry asked but Severus did not answer him.

He merely repeated himself, "Read!"

Harry looked down at the book in front of him. "Rules, Traditions and Customs of the Noble and Ancient House of Prince," was the title.

Puzzled Harry opened the book, but as he reached the index he stopped shocked. There he read words like: Birth Ceremony, Blood Saturation, Initialization, Blood Ceremony, Blood Flush, Blood Bond and so on.

Harry jerked his hands away from the book as if he got burned and jumped out of his chair. "No way!" he gasped.

"Stop being so melodramatic, you need to know this stuff. These are the rules of your life now," Severus explained and guided Harry by his shoulders back towards the desk and the chair, but Harry starred horrified at the book.

"No!"

"Sit, Harry!"

"No!"

Severus got angry. "Stop this nonsense."

"I want out of here. I want to see Ron and Hermione!" Harry cried, starting to fight against Snape's grip on his shoulders.

"You cannot, as long as you don't have proper training," Severus tried to explain, but Harry was not listening. Harry balled his fists and started to attack his professor.

"Stop this immediately!" Severus captured Harry's hands, but the boy didn't stop. He tried to get free and fought for his life until he found himself completely restrained by Snape's strong arms encircling his tiny body.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Harry still cried, but his strength was fading fast. "Please, let me go!" he whispered, before he slumped in Snape's arms.

"I will bring you back to your room!"

-x-

Harry paced furiously the room. Snape told him to stay in this room until dinner, but Harry had no intention to obey. He needed to calm down and then think about his options. He could stay and let Snape dictate his life, he could just play along, until he found a safe way to escape, or he could try to find a way out immediately. That way was the most risky choice, but Harry though it was worth a try.

Slowly he tiptoed to the door and pressed his ear against it. Everything was silent in the hall, so Harry opened the door and peered round. He tried to smell something, but obviously Snape wasn't near. Carefully Harry went along the hall until he reached a door, where he could hear voices behind. None of the voices sounded like Snape, so maybe, so he thought and hoped, they could help him to escape.

Hoping that the door would lead out of Snape's quarters, Harry opened it, but instead of a corridor of Hogwarts, Harry found himself in another room filled with a few students.

"Harry!" someone called him and Harry turned around seeing Malfoy standing up and coming nearer. "I thought Severus said you wouldn't be attending the club meeting today."

"The… the club meeting? What club?" Harry stuttered. He was completely taken off guard at the friendly tone Draco used with him.

"The club of the Black Moon Hunters, of course!" Draco said proudly.

"Black Moon Hunters?" Harry was still confused. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

Draco chuckled and laid an arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry stiffened immediately. Draco turned Harry around with an inviting gesture and explained, "That's how we vampires call ourselves. Black Moon stands for new moon nights, that's when a vampire hunt. Of course, here is no need-"

"Hunt? Oh Merlin, what a nightmare!" Harry said horrified and jerked away from Draco.

Draco frowned, "Hey, we are not that bad. Besides, I was just saying that-"

"Not that bad? You are a group of blood sucking monsters, how can that be not bad?" Harry yelled.

Draco realized that Harry was still denying what he was. So he tried again, "It's just bad if you attack innocent people. There is nothing bad if you drink blood given to you freely."

"Yeah, like anybody would let you just bite him!" Harry said unbelieving.

"I would let you bite me!" Draco pointed out, "As would everyone in this room. We are family."

Harry looked around; everyone nodded in agreement. Harry shook his head horrified. "You are all insane!" he said and took a step backward, only to collide with someone else. Quickly turning around, he looked into the murderous eyes of Severus Snape.

"And what exactly are you doing out of your room?" the man asked in an icy voice. Harry gulped feeling a sudden knot in his stomach. Unable to answer he simply stared at Snape.

"Sev, he was just-" Draco started in hope to help Harry out, but Severus interrupted him.

"We all know what he was trying to do and you all know that I cannot let this happen!" With these words, Severus grabbed Harry's arm ruggedly and dragged the boy out of the club room.

"Let me go. You have not right to keep me here!" Harry protested while he was hauled off.

"Inside!" Severus commanded in a no nonsense voice and shove the boy into his study. Harry nearly stumbled but caught himself in time.

"I don't want to be here! And you have no right to imprison me!"

"On the contrary, I have every right to keep you away from the other students. You do not have your mind or your body under control and therefore you are a danger, not only to the innocent ,but to the club and me as well. If the ministry gets wind of what you are and what the club is, then we all are as good as dead. Training you is the only option we have."

"I don't care. I don't want any stupid training. Just expel me, if I'm such a danger," Harry yelled beside himself.

"I cannot let this happen!" Severus yelled back.

"I don't care!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs trying to run for the door, but he found himself captured again by Snape. Fighting like a wild animal Harry squirmed and drew his fists in all directions, until he found himself pressed against Snape's side and a stinking smack landed on his backside, which rendered him motionless in an instance. Before he could register what had happened, he was turned around and two fingers guided his head up until he was starring into two very stern black eyes.

"You will stop this nonsense immediately!"

Harry gulped, blinking back tears. He couldn't believe that a single swat would do that to him, but the swat really stung on his just with pyjama clad bum.

"I know what had happen to you has been unfair, but to keep you from becoming the same monster that has bitten you, you need to learn how to blend into the masses without drawing attention to you and your condition. Do you understand? If you let me, I can help you into a nearly normal life again."

The tears suddenly rolled down Harry's cheeks. Harry felt so lost and so much in need of comfort that he did the only thing he could, he took a step forward and leaned his forehead against Severus' chest. Startled, Severus looked down at the black mop under his chin and wrapped his arms around the thin frame and stroke calming circles at Harry's back.

The boy fought hard to get his emotions back under control. He still did not trust Snape enough to let himself cry out all his inner pain in front of that man and as soon as he was sure he had his tears in check, he straightened his back and stepped back again.

"I expect you to apologize to the others and then you can go back to your room," Severus said in a soft voice.

"They will know that I cried," Harry whispered, nearly soundless.

"They will understand. Most of them were in the same situation as you are right now."

Harry doubted that, but he kept his mouth shut, for once.

-oxo-

Later as Severus entered Harry's room with dinner for the boy, he found his charge fast asleep. Severus sighed deeply. He placed the sandwiches on Harry's night table and then pulled the crinkled blanket out from under the sleeping form and pulled it up to the boy's shoulder. He watched the child for a while, wondering why it had felt so good and so right to hold the boy. Normally he wasn't the cuddling type.


	4. Is resistance futile?

_**Is resistance futile?**_

Harry woke the next morning with a numb feeling inside and unable to think straight. He was confused, not really sure what to think about the whole situation. He hated what happened to him. He hated that he was robbed of his known life and he hated being locked up. Still, there was this short little moment, the day before, when he finally felt understood and accepted.

He still cannot believe that Snape smacked him and he sought comfort in the man, but the most confusing thing was Snape had let him. Snape had held him and hadn't pushed him back. It had felt great. It had felt safe and right, but that could not be. Snape hated him, didn't he?

Before Harry got too lost in his confusing thoughts, the door opened and Professor Snape entered the room.

The man looked at Harry in contemplation and stated "keep your eyes closed and tell me what you sense."

For anyone else this would have been a strange command, but Harry was quite fascinated with his new ability, so he answered promptly.

"There is a fire in the fireplace. The wood is still slightly wet; it cracks differently. The armchair where you sat yesterday is now on the far end of the room. You are standing ten feet away from me. You hold a tablet with cocoa and… err… and ham and eggs?"

"Very good, Harry!" Severus said and stepped closer.

"You seem to be stressed or angry?" Harry said with his eyes still closed.

Severus froze astonished. Harry opened his eyes and looked up.

"I thought I had my breathing under control, what betrayed me?" Severus asked curiously.

"Your heart beat," Harry said with a shrug. He sat up in bed leaning against the headboard watching the Professor.

Severus' eyebrow rose in astonishment. It seems Harry was very sensitive to his surroundings. "Fascinating," he said and placed the tablet on Harry's nightstand.

Harry ignored the food choosing to stare at the opposite wall instead.

Severus sighed as he recognized the well known stubborn look he had seen on the boy's face countless of times. It was the promise of a long day. "Draco asked if he could come and visit you," Severus finally said.

"Why would he want to do that? To gloat and make fun of me?" Harry asked crossing his arms defensively and actively avoiding his professor's gaze.

"Draco will not make fun of you. Why should he?"

"He hates me!" Harry yelled, finally looking at Snape with a hard glare.

"There is no reason to yell at me. Draco doesn't hate you and he will not make fun of you. He is a vampire, too. You could talk with him about being a vampire, he is-"

"I will do NO such thing," Harry yelled again, glaring daggers at Snape.

"You need someone to talk too, Harry," Severus tried once more, but Harry turned his head away staring at the wall again.

"Eat your breakfast and then meet me in my study," Severus instructed and then left, before he lost the last bit of his self control and ended up strangling the boy.

As the door slammed shut, Harry jerked. A traitorous tear escaped his eye and ran down his cheek. Angrily, Harry wiped his face with the arm of his pajama. Why the hell did Professor Snape look that disappointed as he turned on his heels and left the room? And why the hell did Harry care?

Confused Harry looked at the breakfast still sitting on his nightstand. Unable to eat something, Harry stood up. He looked around, but he couldn't find his trunk. Hadn't Snape said that a house elf would bring his trunk? Angry again, Harry marched out of his room into Snape's study.

"Where are my things?" Harry complained.

"Your books, quills and parchments are over there!" Severus said and pointed towards a desktop, that hadn't been there the day before.

"And my clothes?"

"I didn't find something suitable for you in your trunk, so these pajamas will do."

"No. I don't want to wear these things the whole day."

"Your new clothes will need at least two days. I can ask someone in the club if they will borrow you something in the meantime," Severus offered.

"Why can't I wear my own things?" Harry asked irritated, "I don't need new clothes."

"I peg to differ. Most of your clothes are at least three sizes too big for you."

"Why does it matter to you? There are MY things and I want them back!" Harry yelled.

"I burned those rags, Harry. I want you to wear decent clothes."

"You are not my father! I can wear what I want. You… you cannot just take them without asking," Harry's voice broke and he looked down at his feet.

Severus was surprised. He hadn't thought that this would be such a problem for the boy. "I'm sorry Harry. You are right. I should have asked you before. I thought you would be glad to have new clothes."

"What gives you the right to rule my live?" Harry asked in a low voice and then turned around and left.

In a distance, Severus heard the boy's door slam shut and a second later a shattering noise against the door followed. Probably Harry's breakfast, Severus mused. He decided to wait a while until he faced the boy again.

-oxo-

"Harry, lunch is ready. Come into the kitchen." Severus said, knocked on Harry's door and waited for a response. As Harry didn't react he entered the room and with a quick wand movement he removed the mess of Harry's breakfast.

Harry sat motionless on his bed starring at the wall.

"Harry?" Severus asked.

"Go away," Harry said, nearly soundless.

"No, I will not. Now come."

"I'm not hungry," Harry mumbled.

"You will eat none the less. You missed your dinner last night and your breakfast in the morning. Missing lunch too, is no option," Severus explained.

"You cannot force me to eat," Harry said angrily and looked at Severus.

"I can and I will," Severus stated simply. "But it is your choice if you are going to sit comfortable or not. Then be assured, I have enough of your attitude and it will stop right now."

Harry swallowed nervously. Did Severus mean, what Harry thought he mean? Harry remembered the single smack the previews day very clearly and it did smart a lot for a simple smack, but surely Professor Snape won't spank him, would he?

"I said I'm not hungry!" Harry finally said stubbornly.

"Wrong answer, little boy," Severus said and strode over to Harry pulling him up by his upper arm.

Before Harry realized what was happening Severus sat on the bed and pulled Harry over his lap. "No!" Harry protested and tried to get up, but he felt terribly weak with the missing meals in his stomach and the professor overpowered him easily.

"You were warned, Harry." Severus simply stated and then started to smack the pajama glad bottom. "You were asking for it." He smacked again. "I was lenient with you and put up with your temper to give you time to adjust," and again, "but you will not throw your food on the floor," and again, "or starve yourself to death." His hand rained down on the smarting bottom. "I deserve some respect but you are acting like a spoilt brat," another crack echoed the room as his hand hit Harry's backside. "This will stop right now." Another crack. "Do you understand?" The Professor finished with a final crack against the bottom.

"Yess ssir" Harry hissed between his tears.

"Self pity will not help you out here." Severus said to the sniveling boy over his lap. "You have no reason to be such a brat. I'm here to help you and you are behaving more than underbred."

"I… I never asked… for your help," Harry replied, panting heavily.

"I never asked for you getting bitten, but I cannot change this fact and it is my job to keep you safe now and that I will do. You can start to work with me, or you will end up in this position a lot." He replied, landing another smack on Harry's bottom.

With this unexpected smack an "Ow" escaped Harry's lips. "Please… I'm sorry."

"Are you now? Or are you just saying what you think I would like to hear, in order to end your punishment?" Severus asked.

As no answer followed Severus adjusted his knees to get better access to Harry's sensitive sit spot intending to continue with his lecture.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have thrown the food to the flour and I'm sorry I was such a brat."

Severus sighed, pulling the boy up and standing him between his knees, but before he could say anything to the abashed boy, said boy wrapped his arms around the startled professor and hid his face in Severus chest. Deep sobs shook the small frame of the boy and Severus held Harry with one arm, while the other rubbed calming circles on the boy's back.

As the sobs finally eased, Severus stoop up and guided Harry into the small kitchen. Harry hissed as his bottom met the kitchen chair but he did not voice any complaint. They ate in silence neither wishing to make further conversation. Once Harry's plate was clear, Severus led the boy into the study where he let Harry sit by his new desk.

"While you are staying with me, you will use this desk for homework or other studies. Right now, I want you to read the first chapter of the Prince book. Afterwards, I will answer your questions."

"I don't want to read that book" Harry whispered.

"You will read it none the less. It's important for you, to know all this. You won't leave this room until you have done the reading."

Stubbornly, Harry crossed his arms and ignored the book in front of him. Severus left the boy hoping curiosity would win over stubbornness. In the last two years Harry always had his nose in things that didn't concern him.

To Severus' dismay Harry's curiosity went on vacation when it came to the topic of vampires. At dinnertime, Harry still sat stock-still at his desk. Severus let the boy to the bathroom and gave him a sandwich for dinner, but then led the boy back to his desk.

"I won't read that book," Harry stated matter of factly.

"I won't let leave this room until you do!" Severus replied definitively.

At midnight, Severus ventured back into the study to find out how far Harry had progressed. He was disappointed but not surprised to find the boy sound asleep with his face on the tabletop. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Severus pulled out his wand and floated Harry into the boy's room and settled him in to bed.

'This is not going to work,' Severus admitted to himself. Harry seemed to have an exceptional stamina. It was a practical ability, as long as it isn't used against oneself. Severus knew he needed a new tactic, as he was sure Harry won't just give in and read the damn book.

With a frustrated scowl Severus watched the sleeping boy. He shook his head. Two days had past and he hadn't made any progress. How in Merlin's name could he persuade Harry to read that damn book? The book would explain so much about vampires, and it was in Harry's best interests to read it. However the boy was stubborn. Severus knew that much and so he had to get creative in how to make the boy accept his help.


	5. A boy was born

A special thanks to my beta Allanah. She helped me a lot with the storytelling-style of Harry and Severus.

_**A boy was born**_

"He hasn't read the book and he's still living?" Draco asked astonished, "I wasn't aware that there was a way to resist your charm."

"Very funny," Severus growled.

"Maybe I should try my luck?" Draco suggested.

"No. I don't think that would be a good idea. Harry is convinced that you hate him and will just make fun of him."

"Then it's time to prove him wrong," Draco said.

"No, it is _not_ the time. I can't exactly explain, but I have the feeling there is more to Harry than meet the eye. Something is off. As much as he likes to rebel like a spoilt brat, he also seek comfort like a love starved, scared little kid," Severus sighed once more.

Draco frowned. "You are bonded with him," he finally pointed out, "If you feel something is off, then there is a big probability that there is really something off. What do we know about Harry? In truth we know nothing about him, not really."

"Yes, thank you Draco. You are helping a lot," Severus replied sarcastically.

"At least I know a little bit and I have an idea you should try, but I fear you won't like it."

At that Severus arched an eyebrow. "Spit it out."

Draco smiled smugly. "Okay. I think you should tell Harry a story. To be precise, you should tell him your story. Tell him about your family and your time in school."

Severus frowned deeply, "And in what way would that help me? He won't listen."

"I'm sure he will."

"Why?"

"Because…" Draco started and then paused for dramatical effect, which caused Severus to roll his eyes, "Harry is very compassionate. If you are truthful with your story, Harry would feel sympathy for you and then he will see you in a different light. You won't be the inapproachable, stern professor who suddenly dictates his life anymore, you will just be Severus Snape, vampire who has been through much and can relate to him."

"But I am-" Severus started, but Draco interrupted again.

"You could be much more to him, don't you realize? Don't you want the bond to work?"

"Draco, I already told you, he won't accept the bond," Severus said tiredly.

"How do you want to know that? You can't know for sure until you give the bond a try."

Severus shook his head, feeling rather overwhelmed with the situation. He wasn't prepared to get into a blood bond. He surely wasn't prepared to get into a blood bond with the brat-who-lived of all people. Again he wondered why he let Harry bite him in the first place. On one hand, he wanted to demonstrate Harry on the most brutal way that he is not under control of himself, but on the other hand he wanted to be bonded to the boy. Now he didn't know anymore why he had wanted it. He clearly hadn't been thinking strait.

"Tell him, Severus. Tell him about you," Draco said once more before he left Severus to his own thoughts.

Oxo

Not really considering Draco's advice Severus strode into Harry's room only to discover that Harry hadn't touched his breakfast that Severus had brought earlier. The boy himself lay on his side facing the wall, giving Severus his cold shoulder.

Suppressing a frustrated growl, Severus took a deep breath. This day didn't start good again. Maybe he should try what Draco had suggested. Taking the seat next to Harry's bedside, Severus sat down and starred at Harry's back, hoping the boy would turn around. As it was clear that Harry had no intention to acknowledge Severus' presence, Severus cleared his throat.

"I have something to tell you and I ask you to listen."

Harry didn't answer, but Severus continued none the less.

_"Thirty three years ago a child was brought in to this world. His appearance was the same as any other child's, but his destiny was far different. While children his age grew up drinking milk and playing with other children in the sun, the child was suckled on blood of his mother and taught to cover himself in the sun due to his sensitivity. The boy disregarded the differences between himself and others his age until he was approximately four years old. He began to ask questions about the differences and learned he was the newborn of an ancient vampire family, the Princes. _

_From this age, he was taught to keep his heritage a secret, especially when he came in to his powers. These powers were gained at the age of five, after his mother bit him. He was also cultivated to respect his powers, to not abuse them or others who he believed were underneath him._

_While the Prince family shared this belief with other vampire families, there were others who did not share this opinion and teachings. They began to bite mortals instead of family members to further their families and race. Those families, who respected the teachings of their elders, disapproved of these actions and took action to expel them from their families. _

_However the vampires did not stop their actions, which caused the Ministry of Magic to become involved with the situation. As it appears to be for most problems, the Ministry of Magic decided to slaughter rather than make peace. Unfortunately the Ministry was ill-equipped to deal with rogue vampires and often found themselves capturing the vampire families who had upheld tradition in order to appear to the public that they were taking action and progressing on the issue._

_The Prince child left for school at the age of eleven, where he had a hard time hiding his abilities. While he was not popular, he was subject to bullying from his peers, causing many to shy away from the boy as not to draw the attention of the bullies. He had a hard time hiding his vampire abilities due to the bullying. Often finding it hard to gain some alone time to collect himself or to drink his mother's blood which was sent as part of his care package once a month._

_In his last year, while studying for his NEWTs, the boy received distressing news,"_

Severus paused as painful memories of the worst day of his life came crashing at the forefront of his mind. Harry slowly turned around with a frightened look upon his face. It told Severus the boy had been listening to his story and had a suspicion of what would come next. Severus let out a long shaky breath before continuing.

_"His family was killed; the whole Prince Clan was no more. His survival had been due to his attendance at school. The young vampire was devastated by the action of the Ministry. Rather than seeking comfort from his teachers or peers, the surviving member of the Prince Clan fled the school in his grief._

_He wandered with no sense of purpose other than revenge for his families deaths. He was influenced by a rising Dark Lord who promised him equality for vampires and his revenge on those who had murdered his family. The teenager took the offer callously, not realizing the extent his loyalty would harm him. The teen had made a mistake in accepting the Dark Lord's offer. The Dark Lord's morals contended with his own and he found himself becoming withdrawn from this group who once promised him revenge._

_Desperate to find a way out of his service to the Dark Lord, the vampire returned to his school, asking for shelter from the Headmaster. The Headmaster took pity on the vampire, giving him food, shelter and a chance to reform his life with a teaching position at the school. The vampire chose potions, which had been his favorite subject as a child. It allowed him access to the Dungeons with little suspicion and allowed him to keep to himself. _

_However he found some of his students exhibited signs of vampirism. When questioned, the vampire found the students had been bitten by rogue vampires. In order to help these children who had not grown up in an environment of vampires like himself, the vampire created a secret society for the fledgling vampires named the Black Moon Hunters. With this society, he was able to teach the fledglings how to blend in with their peers successfully, hone their skills and to seek comfort in their peers who had also been affected. When they reached maturity for a vampire, he taught them how to create blood bongs with each other, instead of a parent and child bond. _

_While his old family could not be replaced in his heart, the Vampire made room in his heart for these fledglings which became his placebo family. He has always been there to help these fledgling with any of their needs. However the Vampire is now beginning to question whether he will be able to help every child who had been bitten and walked through the school's hallways. A well known wizarding child had been bitten by a rogue vampire. While the vampire had tried many attempts to help the child, the child refused all help. The child is frightened to accept his current situation, without the help of the vampire he may never. However the child may become a danger to those around him if he chose not to accept the help offered. He may even end up hurting those close to him."_

Harry frowned and looked down to observe his feet. He knew who the vampire and the last child mentioned was. He was shocked at the story and he felt sympathy for his professor having to go through everything he had. He just did not know how to explain to his professor why he couldn't accept this. He just couldn't accept the situation he was in, nor the help being provided.

The child was silent for a while and Severus studied the boy's face looking for any clue what was going on in Harry's head. He could see a mixture of emotions flitter through the child's face. Unfortunately they went as fast as they came and Severus was not able to get a good read on the child's thoughts and emotions.

Chewing on his lower lip, Harry fixed his gaze to a point on the opposite wall and then started with his own story:

_"Thirteen years ago, a boy was born."_ He started in a low meek voice, _"He was a normal child born into the magical world. He was happy and well protected, until a mad wizard crossed his way. He was fifteen months old when the life he knew ended. When the dark wizard killed the boy's family. The dark wizard wanted to kill the baby boy too, but the killing curse backfired._

_Since then the boy's life has been hell on earth. The boy was left with his muggle relatives who feared magic. They knew raising a magical child in their perfect non-magical little house would cause problems and they tried to prevent it from happening. They told the boy he was a bad freak who had to earn his keep, because he was so much trouble._

_The little boy didn't understand why they were so mean to him and many nights he cried and begged for his mother to come back for him. But she didn't come and so the boy tried everything in his power to please his relatives, in hope to earn a single kind word, but it never came regardless what he tried. He was always the freak. So he grew up like a house elf and slowly believing that he really must be some awful joke of nature._

_Then on his eleventh birthday, a big scary man came and picked the boy up. The man introduced the boy into the magical world, explaining that the boy was a wizard and was famous for defeating the Dark Lord, who the boy could not remember. As the boy started Hogwarts, everybody talked about him behind his back or pointed their finger at him. The boy was not happy with this new attention. He had learned to keep himself low and not to draw attention to him and suddenly that had become impossible._

_Everybody knew him and watched his every move. Some worshiped the ground he walked on and others simply hated him without any reasoning. The boy tried to ignore them all and concentrated on a completely new thing: friends. Never in his life before did he had friends. He was so happy to finally have friends, that he would have given his life for them._

_It would have been too easy though to just go to school and have fun with his new friends. No, trouble seemed to follow the boy. Never used to trust any adult, the boy tended to solve the problems on his own and ended up in detention for his risk taking and refusal to include adults._

_At the end of his first school year, the boy learned that the dark wizard, that had killed his parents, still existed as a bodiless spirit. It was a big shock for him and he wondered how it was possible, but the Headmaster refused to answer his questions on the matter. The Headmaster also refused to let the boy stay in school over summer. So he was send back to his hateful relatives, his distrust in adults renewed._

_He survived the summer somehow, but he was more than happy to be back in Hogwarts for his second school year, although it also was destined to be not a normal school year. In his second school year the boy learned that he had the ability to talk to snakes. It was kind of a curse for the boy, because he heard voices in the wall without knowing what it was. The boy believed he was losing his mind, but thanks to his friends, he learned that it was an ancient basilisk he was hearing._

_A few of unhappy incidents caused the boy to go into a secret chamber and kill said basilisk and to faced once again the spirit of the dark wizard, this time as a memory in a diary. He nearly lost his life, but somehow he survived again._

_Once again he asked the headmaster not to be send back to his relatives over the summer and once more his plead was ignored._

_This time the summer was worse than the previews ones, because the sister of the boy's uncle came to visit and the woman was just vile. Everything escalated and the boy accidentally blew up his aunt and then fled. It was a moonless night and the streets were pitch black and before the boy knew what was happening he got attacked and lose consciousness._

_As he woke up again pain was cursing through his whole body and his neck was too stiff to move. He was unable to stand up, so he just lay there and hoped someone would find and help him, but once again nobody came. At night he finally was able to move again, but his whole body felt strange. Everything he heard, saw, or felt was more intense than he was used to and it scared to boy so much that he didn't dared to leave the woods were he woke up after the attack._

_A week later he left the woods finally and tried to find a way back into the wizarding world. By mere chance, he learned about the Knight Bus and found his way to the Leaky Cauldron. To his surprise the Minister of Magic was waiting for him at the pub. The boy thought he could be expelled but to his surprise, instead of expelling the boy the Minister allowed the boy to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the reminder of the summer holidays._

_The boy was glad, but he didn't feel well. He felt tired and hungry no matter how long he slept, or how much he tried to eat. At first he thought that was because he rarely ate anything as he was in the woods, but he felt worse as the next week went by. He felt terrible as he finally reached the school for his third year._

_Trouble once again found him and the boy was dragged away from his friends and then confronted with an awful truth. He learned that he no longer was in control of himself. He learned that he was no longer a human being. He was transformed into a monster; a blood sucking monster and of all people, it have to be his least favourite teacher that claimed to know how to help the boy.  
The boy felt like the rug was pulled from under him."_

Once again, silence stretched through the room. Severus was shocked to hear Harry's story. Draco had been right, they know nothing about Harry.

"I… wasn't aware that you were abused at your relatives," Severus finally said.

"It won't change anything now you know. You hate me," Harry said, still staring at that point on the wall.

"It changes a lot. I thought you were a spoilt brat." Severus attempted to reason.

"Yeah, and what exactly gave you that impression? Did I act in any way like Malfoy?" slowly Harry turned his head to look at Severus with a hurt expression.

"No, you didn't act like Malfoy, but your preference to solve all the problems on your own, was easily misinterpreted by me as you being arrogant. You gave the impression that you believed yourself to be above the rules. I'm sorry I didn't look more closely."

"You are sorry? In what way is that helping me now? Will you allow me to leave?"

"No. You cannot solve this on your own. You need the help of others."

Harry glared angrily. "All I need are my friends!"

Severus sighed, "You don't understand. You need help from other vampires. You will need blood every month and you need to learn to control your drive for blood, or you will hurt your friends in the blood rush."

Once again Harry shook his head in denial. "I will not-"

"Harry," Severus interrupted the boy with a frustrated moan. Harry jerked at the un-snape-ish tone of voice and then looked at his professor with big eyes.

"We are turning on the spot. How can you know what awaits you at the next new moon? Are you that sure that you won't harm your friends?" Severus asked.

Harry gulped and hung his head again. "No," he whispered.

"I know you don't like me, but I can't change the past. I can help you now though. If you would give me a chance to explain you would see that being a vampire does not mean that you are a blood sucking monster as you put it. There is much more to it. Vampires have a distinct sense of family and the club can give you that. _I_ can give you that."

"Family," Harry whispered to himself. How much did he wish for a family? But Snape? Family? Harry shook his head and without realizing it tears started to roll down his face.

As the boy turned away from his professor Severus got the signal and left the room, just before he walked out he said: "You will not return to your relatives, that much I can promise you!" and with that he closed the door behind him.

-xox-

Severus gave Harry more time to think things through, but as it became obvious, that Harry had no intention to join him at lunch, he walked back into Harry's room only to find the boy in tears.

Suppressing a sigh Severus sat back at the chair on Harry's bedside and said, "Harry, nobody benefits from you feeling sorry for yourself. Not you, not me, nor your friends. Is it that hard for you, that you can't give it a chance?"

"I don't know what to do," Harry whispered in a heartbreaking, desperate voice. "I wished for a real family for my whole life. It's hard to believe that somebody ever will grant me that. I'm just trouble."

"No, you are not just trouble. You had a very hard life and you face more problems than any child should face."

"I feel so lonely," Harry still whispered.

"You don't have to be anymore. I know, you are a fighter and I respect you for how you managed your life this far, but now is the time to accept help."

Fresh tears swelled up in Harry's eyes and the boy turned his head away, but Severus put his fingers under the boy's chin and guided Harry's head up again. "There is no reason to be ashamed of your emotions. They are just making you human."

Aghast, Harry shook his head, "I'm not a human being anymore."

"Yes, you are. In your soul, you will always be human. As long as you don't run wild and bite innocent people, you will be more human than the ones in the ministry, that are too blind to see and too unwilling to learn the difference between wild and dangerous vampires and the harmless ones. They are the monsters. They are the reason why there are so many wild vampires."

Harry sniffed, looking at Severus with sad, green, teary eyes. Severus couldn't hold himself back any longer. He moved to sit beside the distraught child and wrapped his arm around the boy. Harry stiffened at first, but quickly relaxed and snuggled into the warmth the other body was providing. They sat for a while in silence.

Slowly Harry realized one thing. No matter if Professor Snape had hated him earlier or not, right now Harry could feel his professor no longer hate him.

"I'm so sorry," Harry finally whispered.

"What for?" Severus wanted to know.

"I was such a brat," Harry explained.

"Don't be too hard to yourself. I understand now, that it isn't easy for you."

"I want to learn the difference between wild and harmless vampires. I want to give it a chance," Harry finally said and looked up into Severus' face.

Severus tightened his hold on Harry for a moment, feeling immense relief at the boy's words. "I'm glad to hear that, Harry."

A tentative smile appeared on Harry's face and Severus smiled back.

I Hope you enjoyed the ride. ;-)


End file.
